The day Olivia Carter came into RENT
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Meet Olivia Carter the new OC who has come to RENT and everyone wants her gone! Will they get rid of her R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT the almighty larson owns all.

Note: Because she is a Parody of an OC I'm going to call her Olivia Carter! Yay! Get it? Olivia Carter? OC? Eh...You get it

Mark was sitting on a park bench filming the duckies jumping into the pond. Roger was with him amused by the ducks. Roger liked Ducks.

"Quack Quack!" Roger yelled loudly as many people walking by stared at him "Fuck you! I like Ducks!"

"Wow Roger" Mark told him "That was really uncalled for"

"Uncalled for?" Roger glared at Mark "They just don't understand my love of ducks!"

Mark just ignored Roger and continued filming intil someone walked in front of his camera blocking the shot of the ducks. This girl has bleached blonde hair (Natural of course!) and has stomach lenth hair and decent sized boobs and amazing blue eyes and a pink Tank Top with a black Mini skirt and black boots.

"Hi your Mark and Roger!" The girl said with a squee "My name's Olivia Carter"

"Well that's just great Olivia Carter but your in the way of the ducks" Mark told her as he moved away from her

"Don't you love me?" Olivia asked Mark

"Uh....Excuse me?" Mark asked "I don't even know you"

"I'm Olivia Carter" Olivia once again told them

"Yeah you said that already" Roger told her "Now could you leave? Were watching the duckies!"

"Oh you poor baby!" Olivia yelled rushing to Rogers side "It's okay we can get over Mimi's death together! Be a real man and cry!"

"What?" Roger asked "Mimi's not dead"

"Oh but she will be" Olivia told him "Once she dies of natural causes! then we can be together!"

"Mark! I'm scared!" Roger yelled "Stop Filming the ducks and help me!"

"Olivia what do you mean by Natural Causes?" Mark asked her with a concerned look

"I mean she's going to dissapear off the face of the world" Olivia told him "So Roger and I can be together"

"Exactly how will Mimi dissapear?" Mark asked

"Just Poof!" Olivia told him "Don't worry Marky baby! I diden't forget about you either!"

"You diden't?" Mark asked "Fabulous...."

"Well I heard you don't have much luck with girls....Or boys" Olivia told him "So I'm going to be your girlfriend"

"You really don't have to do that!" Mark yelled "Seriously....Don't"

"I really should leave now" Roger told Mark "I'm going to go home and hide under my bed"

"Oh Roger!" Olivia said as she gave him a death hug "Roger Honey don't be emo about Mimi's death I promise I don't have AIDS and even if I did I would make a mircale recovery and live just for you"

"Stop saying that!" Roger yelled

"Can I come too?" Mark asked

"No Baby" Olivia told him as she grabbed his hand "Were going out to lunch"

"How are you going to be with me and Roger at the same time?" Mark asked Olivia his new Creepy girlfriend

"Threesome! Hello!" Olivia giggled "Were all going to live together!"

"Oh god! No!" Roger yelled "Now I'm going to get a lock for my door then I'm going to go hide under my bed"

"Can you please let go of my hand Olivia?" Mark asked "I lost all feeling to my hand"

"Of course you did Silly!" Olivia laughed "I'm a body builder!"

"Yeah I'm locking my door" Roger told Mark

"That's ok" Olivia told him "I'm a secret agent too! I specialize in picking locks!"

"God If only you could feel my heart stopping now" Roger told Olivia "I'm going to have a heart attack or maybe a panic attack....Perhaps both"

"That's ok baby!" Olivia told him as she grabbed his hand too "I'm a paramedic"

"Let go of me you crazy!!!" Roger yelled "I'm going home now! Good luck Mark!"

and with that Roger was gone

"So I guess it's just you and me" Olivia told him as she took out an umbrella and flew across New York with Mark firmly in her grip

------------------RENT-----------------

Now we join them at the Life Cafe

"That was fun!" Olivia told Mark as they came right through the ceiling of the life cafe

"Fun for you maybe" Mark told her "I'm scared of heights and what the hell? Lemme guess Your Mary poppins too?"

"No of course not that would be weird" Olivia told him "I studied the art of Umbrella travel with her I'm a master at it"

"I need a beer to survive this" Mark said as he sat down in a booth with Olivia

"Mark I'd just like to say that I promise I'll never treat you like Maureen" Olivia told him "I'll never cheat on you"

"I really wish you would" Mark told her

Just then Collins and Angel appeared in a cloud of smoke right in front of them

"Collins and Angel?" Mark asked "How the hell did you guys get here? and why are you in your underwear?"

"That's a good question" Collins asked "One minute we were on our couch making out and watching Oprah and that next thing we knew we were here"

"Who's your friend?" Angel asked

"I'm his Girlfriend" Olivia told Angel

"You finally met someone?" Collins asked Mark

"More like she met me....." Mark told them

"Your kinda cute" Olivia said as she walked up to Collins and started rubbing his chest

"Back off my man!" Angel yelled

"It's ok Angel" Olivia told her "I'm going to take care of him when your dead"

"What?" Angel and Collins and Mark all yelled

"I'm gay" Collins told her

"It's ok because I'm also a man but I'm also a woman" Olivia told him "I have a woman parts and man parts! we can make it work! I'll just change my name to Oliver for you"

"I wish we never poofed here" Angel said getting freaked out "I still don't know how we got here!"

"I'm a Witch/Genie! I poofed you here!" Olivia told them

"Well I wish you would poof me back" Angel told her "I'm a DragQueen and I think that I'm the normal one of the two of us!"

"As you wish" Olivia said as she Angel dissapeared

"Mark your girlfriend is strange" Collins told him "Why coulden't she have poofed me back home too?"

"Angel is so sweet!" Olivia said "I'm going to cry my eyes out at her funeral I remember when we used to pick on Roger all the time"

"I'm going back to the loft" Mark told Collins "You wanna come with me and check on Roger?"

"Anything's better then here" Collins said as they walked out the door "Do you think Roger would let me borrow some clothes?"

"Silly boys" Olivia said to herself "I hope the realize I can use my witch/Genie powers to poof in the loft in less then a second"

**DUN DUN DUN...... **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my tickets to see RENT this saturday and blah blah blah....I'm on crazy RENT obsessed mode

Mark and Collins ran 20 blocks to the loft hiding behind every tree and trashcan they came across in hopes of avoiding Olivia.

"God I hope we lost her!" Collins yelled as they quickly opened the loft door ran in and shut the door behind them as they locked it and put the kitchen table in front of the door

"I highly doubt it Collins" Mark told him with a worried look on his face "Watch her be the master of moving tables away from doors with her mind"

"Rog!" Collins yelled "Roger where are you?"

"OH MY GOD COLLINS!" Mark yelled "SHE CAN STILL GET IN!"

"Mark we blocked the loft door" Collins told him "She can't get in"

"But we diden't block off the fire escape!" Mark yelled as he grabbed everything he could find and stacked it against the fire escape window

"ROGER!" Collins yelled "Get out here and help us!"

"No!" Roger yelled from under his bed "I refuse to come out"

"She's not here Roger!" Collins yelled

"Fine!" Roger yelled "It was crowded under my bed anyways"

"Anyways....." Mark stared at Roger "How about you go and block off the bathroom window?"

"How about I already did" Roger said with a smile "I did that before I hid under the bed"

"Mark what are you guys making for lunch?" Collins asked them

"Nothing why?" Mark replied as he continued to stack things

"Oh I'm making brownies!" Roger said once again with a smile

"So you had time to come home and block off our bathroom window and make brownies and still manage to hide?" Mark asked him

"Yes I did" Roger proudly replied "It's called Multi-tasking"

"Yeah Great Rog" Collins told him "Except....YOUR FUCKING BROWNIES STARTED A FIRE!!!!!!!!"

"Oh god!" Roger yelled "Help me put it out!"

"Alright I'll grab a tarp and Collins you grab some wet towels!" Mark yelled

"Or you could just use the fire Extinguisher!" Olivia said as she pulled one out from nowhere and put the fire out in under a split second

"Holy shit!" Roger jumped 50 feet in the air "How the hell did you get in here!"

"I used my Genie/Witch powers to teleport myself here" Olivia told them "Then I tried to get in and there was a table blocking the door so I used my mind to move the table!"

"I knew it!" Mark told Collins "Told you!"

"I guess you were right" Collins agreed "Why don't I have clothes yet?"

"Well that's ok....I'll cover you...Literally...hehehehe" Olivia Giggled "Once Angel's dead we can all move here"

"You need to stop saying that" Collins told her "In fact you need to leave all of us alone....Especially Roger your going to put the boy in the nut house"

"Oh well I'll talk to you sexy ass boys later" Olivia told them "I'm off to work!"

"I really know that I'm going to regret asking this...." Roger said "What exactly is your job?"

"Oh I'm a Karate teaching Doctor Chef who paints" Olivia told him "My second job is a Junkie stripper who's secretly a popstar"

"Yeah I knew I was gonna regret asking that" Roger told Mark

"But I'm currently off on maternity leave" Olivia added in "Because I'm 6 months pregnant with triplets one from each of you"

"How...." Mark asked "I seriously just met you like 2 hours ago how the hell are you 6 months pregnant with my child?"

"Are you denying my triplets?" Olivia asked

"Yes" Mark told her

"What about you Collins are you denying your child too?" Olivia demanded to know "Lemme guess You to Roger? I thought you were different! I'm going to get a paternity test!" and with that Olivia ran out the door

"At this point in time I'm glad I'm gayer then Gay" Collins said staring at the loft door Olivia ran out of

"How is she 6 months pregnant with triplets with 3 different fathers?" Mark asked "Woulden't she be showing by now?"

"Hey! I just realized something!" Roger yelled "If she's a doctor she could do the paternity test herself! FOR FREE! That would save alot of money"

Collins and Mark just glared at him "Shut up Roger!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*Meanwhile at Joanne and Maureen's Apartment*)

*Knock Knock*

"Um...Hi?" Joanne asked as she opened the door "Can I help you?"

"Oh Joanne! help me!" Olivia threw herself into Joanne "I need you right now more then ever!"

"Do I know you?" Joanne asked

"Joanne!" Maureen yelled "There is a hot girl crying in your arms! who the hell is she?" Maureen asked as she came near Olivia

"Oh Maureen!" Olivia cried and hugged her "Why would Mark do this to me???!!! I can't believe him how could he deny our love child!"

"Who are you exactly?" Maureen asked

"I'm Olivia and I'm 6 months pregnant and he's denying it!" Olivia cried more

"Oh you poor thing!" Joanne "I can't believe him!"

"I can't believe he knocked someone up and never mentioned it to me" Maureen told Joanne "Here sit down and lets talk"

"I don't know what I did wrong!" Olivia stopped crying and yelled "I was the best girlfriend Genie witch kung fu master and cheese maker supermodel with the most amazing boobs ever and he goes and does this to me!"

"Let's go to the loft right now and curse Mark out!" Maureen announced as she grabbed Olivia and Joanne and ran out the door


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RENT and I never will.

Back at the loft with the guys. Mark was looking out every window every 5 seconds. Collins was eating the burnt brownies and Roger was calling every possible phone number he knew trying to find Mimi

"Oh god! I'm too late! she's gone!" Roger sobbed "First April....Then Mimi....Who's next? The man?"

"Roger maybe Mimi's just out shopping or something?" Mark suggested "Do you think that could be it?"

"No!" Roger yelled "She's gone to worlds unknown!"

"Mark Cohen!" Maureen yelled as she stormed in ruining the moment "What the fuck is your problem?"

"What?" Mark told her "I diden't do anything Maureen!"

"Oh yes you did!" Joanne yelled as she walked in with Olivia "How could you get this girl pregnant and deny the baby?"

"I diden't!" Mark yelled

"The baby?" Joanne asked

"Not mine!" Mark told her

"Denial!" Joanne yelled

"Crazy!" Mark yelled

"Me?" Joanne asked

"No Olivia!" Mark yelled

"Because she's having a baby?" Maureen asked

"With YOU!" Olivia yelled

"With me?" Mark asked

"Me?" Collins asked

"Hopefully it's not me!...MeMeMeMe....MIMI!" Roger yelled

"All 3" Olivia told Joanne

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!" Joanne yelled at her

"But it's true" Olivia told her "We met at my protest which was televised! It was called "Under the Car"" Olivia told them

"WHAT!" Maureen yelled "Ya know! I think your liar!"

"Maureen since your my best friend and Roomie I think I should tell you that your over reacting and I would know because I'm a shrink!"

"Well as YOUR roomie I say stop copying me!" Maureen yelled "Pookie make her stop copying me and lying!"

"Miss Olivia....Where did you even come from?" Joanne asked her

"New York City.....Duh!" Olivia said with a smile "Born and raised that's why I'm the best lawyer!"

"Your a lawyer?" Joanne asked

"Sure I am I also went to Miss Porters...." Olivia told her

"That's it bitch! Your stealing my life!" Joanne yelled as she punched Olivia in the face

"That's it Joanne!" Olivia yelled "I've had enough of you! your ruining my perfect world with my boyfriend and my other boyfriend who's sad because his girlfriend is dead and my other boyfriend who thinks he's gay! Your so outta here Joanne!"

**POOF BANG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

And with that a bus randomly drove right through the loft running Joanne over leaving a bloody mess all over of course Joanne lived but got sucked into a swirling vortex

"JOANNE!!!!!!" Maureen sobbed "You bitch! what did you do?"

"Oh pardon the mess!" Olivia cried as she sang a song and deer showed up and licked the blood away

"WHAT THE HELL?" Collins yelled "Your part snow white too?"

"She's my 3rd cousin twice removed!" Olivia said with a giggle

"I wonder who removed whom...." Mark whispered to Maureen

"What did you say Marky?" Olivia asked him

"Nothing..." Mark lied

"So now that you see what I can do anyone else wanna try to ruin my perfect life?" Olivia asked "Any Complaints? anyone at all? Nobody? Great!"

"Now heres how it's going to be" Olivia announced "Maureen and I are going to be best friends and Mark and Roger and Collins are going to be my boyfriends"

"But...But...But...I'm gay" Collins told her

"I can change that!" Olivia told him "Or else....Well you'll have to go too!"

"Home?" Collins asked hopefully

"No...Go..Like...Go...Go" Olivia explained

"Like Potty?" Roger asked

"No Roger....." Mark told him "Dead....Vortex...."

"See he catches on quickly!" Olivia said kissing him

"I'm going to go to call them cops....I mean the mall..." Maureen told them

"Great! I'll come too!" Collins yelled as he and Maureen quickly left

"I'm going to film the duckies...." Mark said as he quickly left before Olivia could say anything

"Quack Quack duckies!" Roger said happily as he tried to go

"No Roger I have other plans for you" Olivia said as she pushed him on the couch and started making out with him

Roger sobbed very loudly in between kisses

"Roger baby I'm home!" Mimi yelled as she came in "Who the fuck are you and why are you making out with my boyfriend!"


End file.
